


i can't help but want oceans to part

by alightwoods



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightwoods/pseuds/alightwoods
Summary: "You are confusing me, Gravity."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	i can't help but want oceans to part

Holly didn't remember how he got here.

Not like here _here_, but here in this situation. Awkward situation if he might add.

Not that he didn't like it, but how—

"You think too much, Osborne." There, the source of Holly future demise and all things uncomfortable that was happening at the moment.

"I'm not."

"Sure you don't," Honestly, Holly didn't know what to feel about the way Gravity said that. He had always liked the way Gravity's voice sounded—smooth, bewitching almost. Holly could hear the tantalizing smirk that was probably adorning Gravity's face.

Holly dared to look at Gravity, who was currently closing their distance little by little until they were almost touching. They were close. _Too close_. He was right, Gravity was indeed smirking. The one smirk he only showed when it was just the two of them; that enticing smirk that did _something_to Holly.

_Shit_.

Holly could feel Gravity's breath. Could feel the warmth tickling the base of his neck, the interval between each breath, the ups and downs of Gravity's chest. His heart was beating too fast, hammering through his chest and if Gravity were to place his hands on Holly's chest—he would be thoroughly fucked.

What was he supposed to do when your cru—teammate cornered you in your quarter? Corner him back? Was this a secret training? No, he wasn't even sure what was happening? Was he going crazy? Was this some kind of attacks by another mind-manipulating aliens of some sort? Or was it another warlock—

"I like brown better."

"Wha—"

Gravity came even closer to him, lips close to his ears, "Brown looks _really _good on you."

And just like that, he strutted away from Holly, making a beeline for his door. He left as if nothing happened. Holly was left with a lingering warmth on his ears, trails of apple and vanilla, and a heart that refused to slowdown.

_What on earth just happened?!_

+++

Holly actually decided to dye his hair brown. _Yep_.

It wasn't because of Gravity or any of that. _Definitely not_.

It was just with him going out on a mission all the time, he didn't have enough time and energy to put the effort. Cutting his hair was one thing but bleaching it was another. Beside, his hair could use a breather from all that peroxide and stuffs.

"You can't be serious," His hairdresser looked at him like he had lost his mind when he said he wanted to go brunet. To be fair, Holly knew that how absurd his request sounded.

"I am, actually."

"You know you can't—"

"Yes, I know. Just do it, okay? Promise I won't ask you to do the impossible," there was a certain resolve in his voice and it was weird. It was weird because he had never thought of going back before. He never missed his monthly retouch, not wanting to wait to long for the roots to show. His new life, however, had forced him to do just that.

When you were on-call on the daily and had to fight for your life and everyone else's, fixing your hair color became the least of your concern. Even on the day they actually got a break, he couldn't go out for too long. There was always emergency. Another attack. Another mission. Another call that couldn't be ignored.

So going back to his natural color was probably a great idea.

_"Brown looks really good on you."_

_No. Not you._

A few hours later, his then blond locks turned to a nice chocolate brown color. A tad lighter compared to his natural hair, but his hairdresser preferred to put a lighter color, "Just in case you have a change of mind later, Hols."

"Thanks, Alf."

Somehow, Holly was sure he wouldn't have any second thoughts about this.

_"Brown looks really good on you."_

Nope. It wasn't because of Gravity.

Definitely.

Hopefully.

_Fuck._

+++

"Looking good, Osborne."

You know, maybe Holly should have taken that reroute to the Headquarters. Breath of fresh air, enjoying the night sky, and maybe attempting to not bump into the redhead.

"Thanks, I guess."

They were not in his room, but the lounge was pretty vacant compared to how packed it usually was. He could see Damien somewhere getting his fix of god-knows-what and a few other agents just enjoying their down time. And of course, there was Gravity slowly approaching him. His hair tousled, shirt rumpled, and that voice—that deep voice.

"So, you took my advice," Gravity sipped the steaming drink on his hand while Holly had to struggle with wants—_urges_—he never felt before. _What's this?_

"Well, not exactly," Did he? Was it because of what Gravity said?

"Sure, baby boy, whatever help you sleep at night." There it was, again, the familiar lip curl Holly had come to adore.

"Retouching just need a lot of time and we don't exactly have a lot of those, so," Even Holly knew that sounded so weak. Sure, the whole process would take 6 to 8 hours which was one of the reason he was dyeing it back to brunet. But was it really the primary reason?

"Uh-huh."

_Yeah, he didn't think so either._

+++

"I really shouldn't say this, but you look good like that."

They just finished their assignment, an experiment gone wrong and filled with contempt. It wasn't anything new and frankly, it wasn't as bad. For once, no one needed to see medic as soon as their reached the Headquarters. They suffered minor bruises and wounds but nothing too serious.

However, one could say that Holly might have taken the brunt of things. See, Damien was practically unscathed while Gravity did a really good job in avoiding the attack lunged at him. Holly, however, needed to be on the front line because his ability was needed and therefore, he might have taken a bit of a hit. A few bruise on his jaw, lips, and knuckles. He must have heard Gravity wrong. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Sorry, what?"

"You look good," Gravity's voice dropped a bit lower, deeper. _Alluring_.

That did something to Holly. Something weird though not unpleasant. His heart started to race in his chest. There were butterflies in his stomach. He never felt like this before and frankly, he didn't know what to do.

"I don't understand," This time, it was Holly that stalked closer to Gravity. The latter was leaning on the wall watching him. They hadn't changed their uniform, still the same one they wore to battle just now. The locker room empty except for them.

"What don't you understand?"

"You."

They were mere inches apart, the concept of personal space thrown over a window. He didn't remember getting this close to the redhead. Didn't remember how he got his hand on Gravity's arm, feeling the firm and hard muscle underneath their dirty uniform.

"What about me, baby boy?" Gravity's voice was barely a whisper—tickling Holly's senses. This was not what he had imagined when he confronted the older. He had hoped for Gravity to dismiss his worry, that it was nothing but a playful banter between two teammates. Besides, he did this _all the time _with Damien. His stomach churned at that thoughts.

Weird.

"You are—" He didn't come prepared for this, "I just—"

Holly stumbled with his words like a deer cub trying to walk the first time. Minus the adorableness, he probably looked like a fish gasping for air. But he needed his answers.

"What is this, Gravity?" Holly eventually asked, voice thick with confusions and frustrations. He looked at Gravity, searching for any hints, clues—anything that would help his seemingly-non-existent questions. Their eyes locked, grey irises met with his green ones. There wasn’t any malice in those eyes, no playfulness either. All he saw was sincerity and wants.

"Define _this_," The lip curl was back, but the reply was genuine. As if he didn't know what he had been doing to Holly, how it might affect the younger.

"You just keep throwing flirtatious comments at me," He sounded so stupid, "and I can't figure out what do you want to get out of it," Nothing. Gravity wanted nothing and Holly was overthinking some stuffs like he always did.

"And what if I do?"

That was not the answer that Holly had expected. He didn't have any expectation, obviously, but that? That was on a whole new level.

"I—what do you mean?"

"I _am _flirting with you, Osborne."

"But why—I don't—"

Holly didn't understand—couldn't understand what was happening. Couldn't see how they have come to there, well, Gravity at least. Holly? He couldn't grasp what was happening and how he felt about it. For what he knew, the uncomfortable knot in his stomach had gone, his heart hadn't slowdown since earlier—but he didn't hate this.

His interaction with the older started since he first arrived in the Headquarter. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Gravity was attentive to his need, yet stern and fierce when they sparred and on the battlefield. They exchanged a few banters but there was this softness in Gravity's eyes whenever he thought Holly wasn't looking. And of course, there was also the flirtatious comments which Holly couldn't understan—

Oh.

_Oh_.

"You are overthinking, baby boy," If it was possible, they were even closer than before. Gravity's fingers smoothed out his furrowed brows. He could see specks of dust and dirt on Gravity's face and probably his too. There was probably some ichor sticking on their clothes and yet, the only thing Holly could smell was apple and vanilla. _Gravity._

He wasn't sure of a lot of things—his feelings, Gravity's, and among other things, what would happen after this.

Gravity didn't say anything when Holly rested their forehead together, eyes closed and hands intertwined. He didn't pushed Holly away either. If anything, there was a sigh of relief that escaped from his lips, as if he had been waiting for this to happen. As if this was the right thing to do.

"You are confusing me, Gravity," He spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting everyone—the walls and lockers—to hear their conversation. This was just for him and Gravity. Just for the two of them.

"That's the fun part, Holly," He replied, voice as quiet and small making the hairs on Holly's neck stood up.

They stood like that for a while, basking in the presence of each other without other people watching. There was no Damien, no other recruits lounging—just them and them alone.

Holly wasn't sure about a lot of things, but for now, he knew exactly what he wanted and if it wasn't what Gravity wanted, well—

_Fuck it! _

Holly closed what little distance they had left and savoring the taste of Gravity. He felt Gravity tense and prepared to be pushed away, only to feel the redhead melted in his arms. Their lips continued dancing, finding their rhythm. Holly wanted more. _Needed more_.

He licked Gravity's bottom lips, asking permission to deepened the kiss. To which Gravity let out a soft moan—granting the permission almost instantaneously, needing Holly just as badly and Holly as happy to oblige. Gravity tasted sweet. Like strawberries and grapes and just _him_. 

It wasn't enough but they had to pull away, only for Holly to chase that sweetness he had tasted earlier capturing Gravity's lips in another kiss. A sweet, chaste kiss—one that left their lips tingle with anticipation. A promise that this wasn't just a game.

"So," He was breathless and so did Gravity, but there was just one thing he needed to be sure of, "What is this? _Us_?"

Holly watched Gravity blinked. Once. Twice. Seemingly not understanding the question Holly threw just now. It probably took him by surprise considering the kiss they just shared, but eventually the Gravity that Holly knew come back. All coyness and fluttering lashes. He inched closer to Holly, lips brushing Holly's earlobe, "This, _baby boy_, can be anything you wanted it to be."


End file.
